Keyara's Punishment
by Maria65
Summary: Keyara nearly killed a Guard, and now the Council wants her to serve a punishment. Will it be lashing's? Banishment? Death? And how will be group react when a member tries to do more damage than was agreed? Will Keyara survive her punishment? Willow and Zaira belong to IcyErythNights, Keyara belongs to me, Rated T for blood.


Keyara sat before the High Entia Council, head bowed, eyes emotionless, and making sure they couldn't try to read her eyes. She hadn't mean to land the Guard in the emergency medical wing; but he threatened her and she she fought back. Her vest was torn, as was her shirt; her pants were burnt with a few tears; her gloves untouched and there was a burn mark on her boots.

"Keyara, we're disappointed in you. After everything you've done to keep yourself in check, this is what happens? One guard threaten's you and all hell breaks lose?" a Council member questioned, the youngest of the eight.

"He didn't just threaten me...he also threatened the Imperial Family, and Alvis in front of me. I took action after he attacked." Keyara said monotonously.

She could still hear Alvis slamming on the doors, trying to open them; as well as Melias' demand for the doors to open up. She could even hear Galven screaming behind the doors, as well as ether waves of anger, fear, sadness, and worry. Suddenly an ether blast hit her, sending her into a wall, and she groaned as she stood, and looked to see it was one of the females.

"I hate you Homs, all of you! I tolerated you for a long time Keyara, because you were so good at your job. But you just landed one of OUR kind in the emergency medical wing! What do you have to say in your defense?!" the female shouted, blue eyes burning in rage.

"I have nothing to say in my defense; but I won't let anyone harm anyone within the Imperial Family, not let anyone hurt those I care about." Keyara snapped at her, making the woman flinch at the harsh tone.

"If you all can't see that I'm trying to defend myself against not only the citizen's of the city, but also against the Guards, then you're all nothing but a bunch of idiot's!" Keyara spat venomously at them; she was tired of their harassment toward her.

"Still Keyara, you did attack and land him in the emergency area. I like you, I like you a lot, you have shown a lot of promise to us." the eldest stated, standing to emphasize his superiority.

"As a result of all your efforts, you will not be removed from the guard." he said, and that caused a commotion.

"Don't remove her?! Are you insane?! She landed one of our kind in the hospital!" the youngest stated again.

"I must protest to this encouragement of keeping her. She is not one of us, remove her or kill her!" the female shouted, and everyone began screaming.

"SILENCE!" the eldest shouted, using his staff to shot lightening to keep them quiet.

"I shall not remove her, nor shall we kill her...there is another option." he said and looked at the quiet Keyara.

"We can do one of two things Keyara; either we can remove you if you so wish, or we can give you 10 lashing's." The eldest stated, and the youngest stood.

"Only 10 lashing's?! I say that's not enough, I say she deserve's 20 lashing's!" the youngest said, and the eldest glared at him.

"No one has ever survived 20 lashing's." he stated calmly, and the youngest nodded.

"Exactly! I say that's more than enough, she deserve's it for what she did!" he stated, before one yanked him back into his chair.

"10 lashing's will be similar to the damage of what she did to the guard. He is stable now, but 10 lashing's will place her in the same area; we are to treat all guards equally, and that include's Keyara." the eldest stated, glaring at anyone else to object.

"Keyara...the choice is your's." he stated, and she sighed looking down.

If she asked to be removed she wouldn't be able to stay within Alcamoth. Many would try to kill her since she's no longer a guard, and she wouldn't be able to protect Alvis, Melia and her family, Zaira, or Willow. She rubbed her neck...the lashing's would probably be a better option. She could use ether after their done to heal the lashing's, and if she survived she'd show everyone exactly how strong she truly is.

"...I'll take the lashing's." Keyara said, and lowered her had, everyone nodding.

"Alright, the appointed time of the lashings will be later tonight. You'd best be prepared...we don't show any mercy." the eldest stated, and Keyara nodded.

Two guards came over and attached chains to her wrists, and one around her neck and left with her with a four more following. The doors opened and Alvis, Melia, Kallian, Willow, Zaira, Galven, and Shulk with his group gasped as they saw the condition Keyara was in. She looked at the group with emotionless purple eyes and sighed, shaking her head.

"I will be alright, don't worry about me." Keyara said, and Alvis growled, and grabbed a guard.

"What is the meaning of this?! It was self defense!" he shouted, before he was pushed back, and Reyn caught him.

"You are to stay back! The prisoner is to face lashing's later tonight, only then shall you see her." the second guard holding to the chains stated.

"Lashing's?!" the group shouted, even Willow as her eyes widened a fraction.

"You must be kidding! She did no wrong!" Melia stated, and Keyara growled.

"Enough everyone! I did this of my own will, please just let me handle it." Keyara snapped, and they went silent.

"Keyara..." Galven said and looked down with a sigh.

"I'm sorry for causing trouble." Keyara commented before she was pulled away.

"I can't believe their hurting her for what she did. It was self defense!" Zaira shouted, playing with the tips of her wings.

"They've been waiting for something like this." Galven said, and they looked at him confused.

"Waited for something like this? What do you mean?" Sharla asked, worry in her brown eyes.

"The Council has been waiting for a way to punish Keyara, or remove her from the guard. My guess is that the eldest of the Council, Sata, gave her two option's. He's always been fond of Keyara, she's the best guard Alcamoth has, so he probably gave her choice's. My wondering is why give Keyara 10 lashing's. That could kill her." Galven said with a sad sigh.

"I had no choice." a voice said, and they saw it was the eldest member, Sata.

"You had a choice, you just didn't take it! You could've pardoned what happened as self defense." Melia stated in anger, and Sata sighed.

"I take it the Council wouldn't hear of it?" Kallian questioned, and Sata nodded.

"They tried to have her executed, but I placed lashing's on the table, or being disbanded from the guard, and she took the lashing's." Sata explained.

"Is there any way to save her from the lashing's?" Dunban questioned, lifting a hand to think.

"No, I'm afraid not. The Council is going to go all out, guards are being stationed around the lashing area. No one if to interfere." Sata said, before he left.

"What do we do Shulk? We can't just let 'em do that ta Keyara." Reyn said, crossing his arm's.

"There is nothing we can do, we won't be able to stop." Fiora said with a sad sigh, and Reyn growled.

"Oh Riki feeling sadder already." Riki said sadly, wiggling a little.

"As much as I hate to say it, I have to agree with Fiora. There is nothing we can do to stop this." Willow stated, and the group sighed.

"I hope Keyara will be okay." Zaira said, looking toward the ground as the group split up.

 **Night:** Keyara stood in the central area of Alcamoth in just a normal shirt, leather pants, and leather boots; her gloves were removed and Melia held them, unshed tears in her eyes. Keyaras' hands were bound by rope, and she still had a clasp around her neck connected to a chain; she stared emotionless at the pole before her. A guard came up, and placed her arms around the pole, her bound hands behind the pole; before the clasp was taken off and they pushed her to her knee's.

"Keyara..." Alvis said, being held back by a guard.

Willow looked around, seeing that Shulks' group were being held by guards, and even Kallian was being held by a guard. The Council knew what they would be doing. A guard came toward Willow, but she took a step back, and shook her head giving the guard a glare, and he walked off...she didn't need to be held, of course that didn't mean she was happy with the circumstance's.

"Keyara, due to what has happened within the Guards, you are to obtain 10 lashing's for landing Guard Taka in the emergency hospital within Alcamoth." Sata stated as a guard walked forward with a whip.

"Begin." Sata said with a sad sigh, and the whip sped toward Keyara.

Keyara winced as the whip connected with her back, leaving a nasty bleeding scar along her back; the shirt being ripped open. Another slash connected to her back, crossing with the previous one, and leaving a blood splatter on the ground.

"2!" Sata shouted, shocking Keyara...would she be able to handle 8 more?

The area was filled with the sound of the whip cracking toward Keyara; Keyara giving a scream of pain; and people whispering about the harsh method. Another snap was heard as the whip hit Keyara, going on her back, creating a noticeable nasty one as it ripped through her skin, deeper than the previous one's. At this point Keyara was leaning against the pole, panting for breath, eyes tinged red as she tried to control her anger. She clenched her eyes shut as another slash appeared on her scarred back, and she gritted her teeth in pain as her back begged to be healed.

"10! That's enough, she's served her punishment." Sata said, and made to move away, but heard the whip crack.

"I said that's enough!" Sata said as Keyara screamed in pain.

"Sata, the Council changed the plans a bit and made it for Keyara to serve 15 lashing's. You've grown soft Sata, but she deserved more lashing's for what she did." the youngest stated as he approached Sata, a frown on his face.

"We agreed on 10!" Sata shouted as the whip cracked again, hitting Keyaras' shoulder.

"Not everyone did, so we gave her 5 more. We outnumbered you Sata." The youngest said with a grin.

The whip sped toward Keyara, but suddenly the sound of something activating and slashing was heard and the whip was cut in two.

"What?!" The youngest shouted, looking toward Keyara.

He saw Shulk with the Monado activated, and Alvis untying Keyara, with the group surrounding Keyara and Alvis in a protective circle; Willow and Melia were both in the circle.

"Arrest them!" The youngest shouted, when suddenly all the guards backed off.

"I said arrest them!" the youngest shouted, but they shook their head's.

"That's going too far, even for us. We refuse to do more damage to her. She's already served her original punishment, anymore and she will die." The guard holding the remainder of the whip said.

"Agreed, and beside's we dare not oppose the Hero's of Bionis, nor will be oppose the imperial family." another guard said, and the youngest growled.

"Fine! I'll do it myself!" he shouted, and charging his staff shot a blast of ether toward Keyara.

Shulk tried to block the blast, but it slammed him to the ground, and headed for Keyara.

"Alvis! Keyara!" Fiora shouted, fear in her green eyes.

Alvis went to cover Keyara, but she held a hand up, and absorbed the blast, turning her eyes red as she absorbed more ether than she could handle without the gloves helping her. She growled, and lifted her arm up, releasing a torrent of white ether into the sky, breaking through the glass, before she collapsed in Alvis' arm's, blood still leaking from her back. Guards grabbed the youngest member, before arresting him.

"What is the meaning of this?! Let me go!" He shouted, but Sata shook his head.

"You are being arrested for treason within Alcamoth. The other's state that they had no business with increasing the lashing count; therefore you will be arrested for treason. Take him to the cell's." Sata stated, and the youngest was dragged away.

"Will Keyara be alright?" Melia asked, putting Keyaras' gloves back on.

"She won't make it unless we get her immediate medical attention. She took 13 lashing's...we have to hurry!" Alvis stated, quickly standing.

Sharla loaded her **Heal Bullet** in her gun, before she shot it at Keyara, stopping the bleeding long enough as they ran toward the medical wing of Alcamoth. They quickly got her on one of the life-support bed's, before they laid her on her stomach and began hooking the ether container's into the bed and it started healing her. They sighed in relief, seeing the multiple colors of ether sink it's way into her torn back, healing the scars.

"Alvis?" Shulk asked, noticing the silver seer had been quiet.

"I'll stay here and watch over her, you all go get some rest." Alvis said, and they all nodded as they hesitantly left.

It was a week before Keyara could do much, the scars had all pretty much healed; but Keyara was still too weak to move having lost too much blood. By the end of the second week, Keyara was back to full strength having used her gloves to help her heal faster. A new member had taken over the youngest's position, and he was fond of Keyara as well, and with the odd's in Keyaras' favor, she had been given time off of both training and mission's to completely recover. As she slept beside Melias' in Melias' room, one thing was sure as everyone socialized; Keyara would only get stronger from this.


End file.
